Microstrip antennas for wave propagation heretofore provided have, in general, included a ground reference, and one or more thin flat conductive radiators to which is connected thin flat conductive feedlines. The radiators and feedlines have heretofore been mounted on a common dielectric layer of a relatively high cost. The dielectric material heretofore utilized in antennas of this type has been a teflon fiberglass which is a solid material having a dielectric constant of about 2.3 to 2.6. This material has been relatively expensive as on the order of one to several hundred dollars per square foot. The loss tangent (dissipation factor) is about 0.001 at 10.sup.9 Hz.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,803,623, 3,995,277, 3,987,455, 4,180,817 and Re. 29,911 are examples of prior art disclosures pertaining to microstrip antennas. There is a need for low cost, light weight, durable, readily mass producible antennas of useful bandwidth in a variety of mass market applications.